


The late night visitor

by rosebudsie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Max having nightmares, Other, angst here and there, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudsie/pseuds/rosebudsie
Summary: Max has a nightmare. He then goes to David, even though his mind told him not too. How childish is he, anyway?





	The late night visitor

Max awoke with a startle, breathing hoarsely. The summer air warm and almost comforting as he lay there, mind still adjusting to being awake.  
He sighed, and began to realize that tears had been rolling off his cheeks when he rose a hand to his face to wipe the strange sensation of wetness on his face. He turned his head to look over at Neil, except when he did, he wasn't there.

Max had almost forgotten that he traded tents and moved in with Nikki. That was fair, she was pretty lonely in her tent. With a huff, he sat up and made a choked sob and allowed himself to quietly cry. He felt like he was 5, when he used to cry to his mom. But mom would yell at him for disturbing her, telling him he's old enough to 'get over it now'. It didn't feel fair. None of it did. But what could he do? They were right. But right now, he felt like he could care less.

Max proceeded to wipe the tears off so his vision wasn't so blurry. He scooted off his bed and dropped onto the dirt. He looked over at Mr. Honey nuts and sighed, jumping a bit to grab him. He then began to lift the tent flap, gazing out into the quiet environment. If he had to guess, it was probably one in the morning, somewhere around there. He didn't bother getting his hoodie; he didn't need it right now.

He made his way to the counselors cabin. _'Go back.'_ his mind said, _'You don't need to go to him. You're old enough to handle yourself.'_ But he was too late. He was standing at the door when he looked back up. He stared at the door for a moment or so. _'You can still go back to your tent.'_ His inner thoughts told him, insistent. Instead, he found his hand knocking on the door very lightly. Stepping back, he lowered his gaze to the dirt. No way was he going to look who ever answered the door in the face. No way. He didn't feel like seeing sheer disappointment on whoever-the-fucks face. He stood there for a moment, hearing the door creak open, gold light spilling out from inside.

"Max...?" He heard the familiar voice that belonged to the redheaded twink. He didn't respond. "Why are you up so late?" He asked, concern in his voice. "Just shut up and let me inside." Max mumbled, obviously audible, David leaning to the door and holding his arm up leading in. An invitation for Max to come in. Max took it, and walked in slowly, still avoiding David's eye contact. He could most certainly feel David's eyes burning into his back, though. Was he disappointed? Was David going to yell at him like his mom does? Hell if he knew.

David walked past him, and sat onto the couch that had a blanket on it. Where David must've been previously before he knocked. David made a gesture to come to him, and he did. He climbed onto the couch, leaving a small amount of space between them. He could tell David wanted to ask him something when he finally graced him with a flicker of eye contact. But he didn't say anything. The TV was off and it made the silence somewhat worse. Spite it all, though, Max laid his head down on the couches arm.

David timidly pulled the blanket from off the top of the chair and tucked in the small boy next to him who noticeably froze all movement by his touch. He decided to not ask, rather let a small sigh out. After a moment or so, David even tucked himself in. With the silence enveloping them both, Max couldn't sleep for some reason. "Hey, David?" Max questioned, though it sounded more like a statement. "Yes?" David replied, his tone sweet and calm. "You and Gwen got movies?" Max huffed, looking back at the redhead.

"... Now that you mentioned it, Gwen rented some horror movies." David suggested, looking over to Max, knowing Max actually quite likes horror. Max perked up immediately at that and jumped up and practically threw his half of the blanket onto David. "Great! What do you have?" Max bounced off the couch and ran to the cabinet containing the movies. He bounced a bit on his toes, trying to reach up to the CD cases with grabby hands. David smiled at his enthusiasm and moved the remaining blanket to his side, standing up. But Max beat him to grabbing one. "Oh, shit! You have the fucking Alien movie?!" Max exclaimed, looking at the dusty case and back up at David.

David cringed a moment at Max's language, but pushed forward "Oh, that's one Gwen rented, she likes that movie. Besides that vampire and werewolf movie, of course. I haven't watched it yet," David explained, almost becoming sheepish in finishing his statement. "Also, language." David smiled down at Max. Max ignored that part and was none the less excited. "Holy fuck, you need to watch it! There's _so_ much blood, you wouldn't even believe it!" Max exclaimed, beginning to messing around with the buttons on the front of the TV, popping the CD into the given slot. David was going to insist his help, but Max got it on his own. Which startled him almost, but he supposed he had the same type of TV at his house.

Max hit play when the option was given and he quickly ran back to the armchair. David smiled, and returned to the couch himself and sat down, picking the discarded blanket up again and laying it over him and the child next to him. David leaned to turn the lamp light off to give more of an immersed feeling. As much as the scene's made him cringe as blood was sprayed every now and then, Max was certainly enjoying it. Telling main characters when they were being stupid and explaining to David about it. David smiled at his enthusiasm again, it was new. Something he didn't see often.

After a little while of gruesome murders and bloodshed, the ending credits rolled onto the screen. He glanced over to Max who was still awake, but his eyes were half-lidded and shifting as though he was skimming through the credits. David thought this would be a cue for him to leave and go to his room to sleep, so, he began to stand up. 

"Aaalrighty, Max. I'm gonna head to bed and--"

"Wait,"

Max interrupted quickly, cutting David off. David's face was painted with confusion at the sudden request. The face that was previously looking at the screen looked horrified at the idea of the red-haired man even daring to leave him alone. Max turned his gaze away from him, hugging his soft bear. "... Please stay," Max mumbled. It took a moment for the man to process this, and he sat back down. "Okay, Max." He said, sweetly. His face relaxed and his gaze still rested on the boy. Max was genuinely surprised for a moment, too, though. Neither of his parent's have ever let him sleep with them when he asked. It really almost felt unreal. Almost.

After a quiet moment of darkness, besides the dimly lit screen in front of them, Max sat up straight and instead leaned back against David. Shifting ever so slightly to get comfortable in his side. David's arm was lifted at the action, in surprise, but also in allowance for him to settle. David smiled down at Max, and let his hand lay on the boy's back. Which, again, he stilled at for just a moment, but relaxed moments after.

"Don't tell the gang I did this," Max growled into David's side like a threat. David make a soft chuckle. "Okay, Max." ... "Seriously, I'll kill you if it does get back to them." "Alright, shh. Sleep, Max." David cooed, as if he was talking to a baby. Max squirmed in his dislike for that, but he relaxed himself. Soon enough, he was out like a light. David's hand pet his back gently, almost like he was petting a cat. "Goodnight," David said quietly, lifting his free hand and propping his head up with his palm, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
